The Isles Storybook
Lore In this world everything has a beginning, a middle and an end... all of which are determined by the powers above. The powers above blessed three Pokemon to help carry out these duties, three legends that represent the meaning of life, balance and death itself. These Pokemon worked together in harmony to ensure all was right and strived to take care of issues together 'hand in hand' with Pokemon and Humankind alike. In time people have agreed to give these Pokemon names and recognition. ... Clotho Xernas A stunning Xernas with the beautiful colors of the sunrise paired with shimmering gold on its body. It possessed the thread of life, spinning its cocoon to start the creation process. With its power it created a Diancie with a Carbink Army from its shed gold antlers and pink petals to help it with its duty. Its birth place and home city Meilia is positioned in the far east, constantly surrounded by a peaceful dawn sky. ... Lachesis Zygarde A brilliant blue Zygarde with the calming colors of a clear day, a tin crown adorning its body. It possessed the loom that wove the thread of life, determining how long one would live. With its power it created a Magearna from its shed scales and psychic energy to aid with its cells. Its birth place and home city Tasawa is positioned in the center point between the other two cities, constantly surrounded by a clear blue sky. ... Atropos Yveltal An ominous Yveltal with the striking colors of the sunset, melting mercury infinitely dripping from its body. It possessed the blades that cut the thread of life, determining how and when one would pass on. With its power it created a Hoopa Unbound and a Duskull Army from its melting mercury claws and flames to help it with its duty. Its birth place and home city Imnum is positioned in the far west, constantly shrouded by fog and covered with a gloomy sunset at all hours of the day ... People built temples to worship the gods and appointed priests to ensure both a good connection and a good line of communication with the Pokemon. All was well for many generations despite the scale of life and death tipping from time to time, causing baby booms or mass deaths to occur. The Pokemon were quick to resolve these issues... until a tragedy occurred. When the scale of balance tipped towards deaths favor a plague broke out, killing many, including some of the Lachesis Zygarde's cells. As the Zygarde mourned the Clotho Xernas asked the Zygarde to help it and Yveltal to make new cells for it... but it was too late. The Lachesis Zygarde fled from its place among the trio, leaving the Xernas and Yveltal in their lonesome. The duo, worried about how this will affect Pokemon-kind and Humankind, tried to find Zygarde but were unsuccessful. Taking it upon themselves they have decided to try and keep balance as to what it used to be … but with the disappearance of Zygarde nothing was in complete balance anymore. People tried to call for Zygarde through prayer and offerings, but they were always unanswered. As time passed people began worshipping Zygarde less and less until finally the temples and halls were abandoned, just as they people thought Zygarde had abandoned them. Some people say that Zygarde is still there, watching over everyone in secret, while some say the Pokemon has left the world. No one is certain, not even Xernas and Yveltal, who are secretly hoping that their friend will return to them one day. Environment Despite having a wide range of environments ranging from desserts to mountains, to valleys to lakes, to even poison filled lands to active volcanoes all inhabitable places are located in the air on the floating islands that flourish with life. The isles and the sky above is teeming with a variety of wild Pokemon to befriend and utilize, but it is also a world where legendary Pokemon are very scarce. No one knows why this world isn't ideal for these Pokemon, but are blessed to have them when they are around. Below the isles is a different story, though. The world has a bottom and a core, but it is so far down and treacherous all have condemned it to be uninhabitable where no Pokémon or Human can live. Those that end up on the bottom never return. Setting There are only three major city sanctuary's in this world amongst the hundreds and hundreds of villages scattered about the world. Each city sanctuary is a well-developed and well-protected place that is flourishing with activity and homes a diverse group of people of all different talents. The city sanctuaries are built on the birth-places of each Xernas, Yveltal and Zygarde to protect their home should they come to visit their birthplace. In a far off isle filled with emerald green forests and pure water where life flourishes and the sunrise greets everyone the city of Meilia homes the birthplace of Xernas. In a far off isle with a gentle afternoon breeze and valleys of grass where the mountains dot the horizon and the mid-day sun beats gentle rays on all below the city of Tasawa homes the birthplace of Zygarde. In a far off isle where the fog hangs low and the wind stays still where only the hardy survive and the sun hangs low at sunset the city of Imnum homes the birthplace of Yveltal. Wailord Stops || Wailmer Taxi's In the skies a playful and friendly breed of Wailmers and Wailord help people on a daily basis. With their additional fairy and flying elemental typings people have utilized them as a mode of transport from isle to isle. While their pastel colors vary their features remain constant. People have created 'Wailord Stops' where Wailords gather. The Pokemon happily transport people like a bus from isle to isle with the cost only being some food! It is great for those that don't have much food or much in terms of travel … but the travel is longer as the Wailords stop at every single island in their flight routes. Their babies, though, are a much faster way of travel. Within the flocks people have deemed the Wailmers to be 'Wailmer Taxis' as they get to where they need to be immediately but with the cost of more food than a Wailord. They are growing babies after all! Just be cautious when there is a flock of Tentacruel idling floating by... be extra sure to keep all arms legs and other limbs inside the cabin at all times! Technology People rely on Pokemon and nature so much because this world isn't filled with technology. While there are blacksmiths that craft swords, armor, shields and all sorts of other Viking/Medieval Time like equipment there is no electricity aside from Pokemon generated electricity. There are no phones, no wires or chargers... the only bits of technology that seem to be present are from other-wordly travelers but even then if it breaks there are no means of repairing it so easily. Past Events Main Story events Clan Stories Zockure Clan Kanza Clan Characters Story NPCs Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Story